Oz and Wonderland-A chance at war
by Albedo66
Summary: Dorothy thought her adventures in Oz were over, how wrong one can be. It seems her life in Kansas has grown dull and she now longs for the thrill to return back where it all began. Soon enough Dorothy finds herself whisked off to Oz, but, it isn't the same as before. War is on the verge of tearing things apart. Can she and some help prevent this?


OZ and Wonderland-

A chance at war

**Authors note: **This tale is set sometime respectively after the ending of Dorothy and Alice's adventures. It is a little longer then the original version which I hand wrote. The idea was conceived by Schizoidpixiehallucination. I hope I did well bringing these two together. Anyway let the war begin.

It was a warm summer day on the farm in Kansas where Dorothy found herself that particular year. She had survived her adventures in Oz and had dealt the finishing blow to the wicked witch of the west. Now back on the farm she could hardly wonder anywhere without the farm hands following close behind. She absolutely deplored such babysitting as she was too old for it. She had begged her Uncle Henry to call back his spies but he adamantly refused. Dorothy simply couldn't stand another moment of being followed and during that warm summer day she set in motion a plan.

"Hey Frank," Dorothy said innocently enough, "would it trouble you if you went and fetched me a drink of water? I am quite parched and if I am going to milk the cows I need all the strength I can muster."

"Sure thing miss Dorothy," Frank said, "happy to oblige." With that he was on his way without another word.

"Ethan it is getting a little too hot for me. I sure would like an umbrella to beat this devilish weather."

"Well I would be happy to be of service," Ethan said in his chipper tone. "Be back faster then you can whistle Georgia."

"Sam…I am afraid the posts aren't holding up that well. Could you be a dear and check to see if they are secure?"

"Why heck it would be an honor and a privilege to do so miss Dorothy," Sam sang. He hurried off and soon Dorothy was left by herself.

"Oh dear all alone…what ever shall I do?" Dorothy knew exactly what she was going to do and as she set off she found where she had hid her shoes. The brilliant ruby shine had left upon her return, but, should she ever wish in her heart to go where she wanted…they were bound to light up again. Making sure her strong men were busy with their chores she walked into the barn and was greeted by the many cows assembled. "Hello girls…be with you in a second."

Dorothy knelt down and as she pushed a stool back it was revealed; in perfect hiding, two ruby red slippers. They once belonged to the wicked witch of the east and magically went to her own feet. The Good Witch was so kind and always a beacon of good hope. She was the very person who shepherded her off on her big journey to begin with. Putting the slippers on she stood a little taller and her attitude became perkier.

"They still fit. Now all I need is a chance to go back to Oz and see what has changed. I miss my friends and to be honest…boredom does not suit me well."

"Miss Dorothy…I got your water." Frank looked around and noticed Dorothy wasn't around. He scratched his head and went back into the house. "Henry is Dorothy in here with you?"

Uncle Henry looked up from his newspaper and shook his head. "No Frank…her aunt wanted her to milk the cows this morning. Weren't you supposed to watch her?" He asked looking over the rim of his glasses.

"Ah yeah…sorry for bothering you." He bowed and left to look for Dorothy. As he exited he met Ethan and Sam, both were looking the same he did upon finishing his task. "I take it you can't find her either?"

"She couldn't have got far," Ethan said, his green eyes flashed with determination. He was the shortest of the three and had dark hair that was pretty greasy, his hands were rough from being the mechanic on the Farm.

"I reckon she went to the barn. I mean when she wants to think she can always be found there singing." Sam provided. He was the tallest one with dark blond hair and eyes that were light brown. He was the strongest and usually was nailing in posts that needed it or corralling the more fussy animals.

"Uncle Henry is counting on us…we can't let him down." Frank said in earnest. He was the tallest one yet and the more responsible of the two. He had ice blue eyes that made one think he was blind at times and his hair was short black. He adjusted his falling coveralls; seeing how they didn't come in his size, and led the search.

Dorothy heard them come before she saw them and knew that they had her in the speed department. Closing her eyes she clicked her heels…but nothing happened. She felt disappointment wash over her form and as she clicked them again…still nothing. "This is not good…I will be caught for sure if things don't start glowing."

"Miss Dorothy…stop hiding from us. We are only doing our job…why do you have to make us look for ya?" Ethan yelled. He was pushing his bangs out of his eyes and saw the cows looking at him chewing on their grass.

"Kinda looks like your hair huh?" Sam joked. The three spread out; each looking in a stall occupied by a cow.

Dorothy hid behind the cow in the left most furthest stall. She had grown quiet but her heart was hammering in her chest. Suddenly her slippers began to alight like the fourth of July. She tried to hide the glow with her hands but it shone brighter then ever. "Calm down will ya…oh please stop-."

"Hey I see her…or…something…" Frank yelled. He covered the most ground and found Dorothy in the corner. The light blinded him and he nearly fell over. "What the…Dorothy what is that?"

"You remember my stories? Well…they were true." Frank, Ethan, and Sam were brought in a while after her journey. What tales were known were just speculation and tall tales.

"Frank ya found her…so…what're you waiting for?" Sam went forward and the light sent him falling over a rail.

"Gee…I wonder why?" Frank said sarcastically. "Look Dorothy…you have to stop that glowing. Your Uncle and Aunt were worried sick when you left the first time, or, so I was told-."

"It doesn't work like that Frank. The Slippers are not of this world. They work through magic and…it looks like my story in Oz isn't quite over yet." As she said that the weather outside began to throw quite a fit. Lightning struck the ground and rain pelted the top of the barn sending the cows into a frenzy.

"Better make sure the doors are secure tight Ethan," Frank said, "we will need to stay in here through the storm to ensure the cows are safe. Dorothy…be careful."

"Thanks Frank." Dorothy smiled and soon found herself whisked off again. The storm hit the barn hard and she was enveloped in a red light that transported her up into the storm itself.

* * *

In a flash of thunder and rolling clouds of gray came a place wondrous and bizarre. Hidden away amongst Munchkins and singing travelers on a yellow brick road was a city made of emerald green. Seated securely in a throne surrounded by loyal subjects was the mighty and omnipotent Wizard of Oz. He had aged somewhat since the fall of the Wicked Witch and now as he looked out at his people he knew a storm was brewing in the most evil of kind. "What is wrong?"

"A storm is brewing oh mighty OZ," the man said, his hat was off to reveal his balding head. He was a munchkin and had traveled many leagues to see him. He was different then he had pictured, but then, legends were like that.

"Yes…so I have noticed. Fear not for this is not the work of any Witch. The Wicked Witch of the West is dead…so…this little storm is just a work of nature."

"Didn't you go home oh wonderful wizard?" A female Ozian asked, her eyes were alight with curiosity and her hands were clutched before her chest.

"Yes…it was a wonderful hot air balloon ride indeed. However I knew my subjects were in trouble and by the power inside me I willed the balloon to go back the way it came." Actually a strong wind did this, but, he still had to have some magic to work over their minds.

"What about the land shrouded in darkness?" This came from a wise and spectacled old man who leant upon his cane for support. He was a traveler of sorts and at times could predict the future. The Wizard allowed him stay in the city so long as he didn't make a job of his gift, which at times happened regardless.

"What land shrouded in darkness?" The Wizard looked at his assistant and Wizard in training Bert. True it was not his name, he might have told him before, but nonetheless the man answered to it anyway.

"It just showed up recently. I did not want to disturb your royal Wizadry with something that might just blow away. Still…it is out of the bag now and so you must see it with your own eyes." He led the way to the great telescope and as he gestured for him to look he stood to the side respectfully.

The Wizard eyed him skeptically; still, he humored him and looked through it. Sure enough what he saw was a land unlike their own. The magic scale on the telescope was losing it and he thought he saw a cat looking right back at him. Hearing the murmurs he knew his shock was clear evidence of trouble. "We must not panic. Such a thing is the work of evil and until I give any word no one in OZ is to seek out this place or cross into it. This is the royal decree and all who shall disobey will be punished as seen fit."

Bert nodded his head and the people seemed in agreement. When everyone left, still unsure how to proceed, Bert sagged against the wall. "You handled that quite well-."

"I was happy to be heading home…you know that right?" The Wizard said. He ignored the troubled look in Bert's eyes and felt the weight of his age weigh him down. "I am an old man Bert, much older then people assume. I was never a good and decent man where I came from. Settling in here I thought I could be better…but no…a man who hides his true face is never a hero. Now the world is thrown into disbalance again and what do I have to offer these people?"

Bert had no answer. He always suspected the Wizard was not who he said he was. When he had came back in his balloon he was suspicious. Watching the Wizard head down he followed in a courteous silence.

"Tell me Bert…what lies beyond our boundaries? Has anything shown up that would other wise not be there?"

Bert cleared his throat and tried his best approach at this. "Well…some loathsome things have shown up. From the look of it I have it figured to be hearts, spades, and diamonds."

"Your talking cards man?" The Wizard asked. When he nodded he nearly burst into relief and held his heart. "Black jack, solitare, oh the deals I made when I was young. What trouble can these possibly give us?"

"They walk upright and carry sharp edged weapons. Our soldiers, the ones that escaped; before your royal decree, said they took orders from a Red Queen of hearts." Bert knew it was a lot to swallow and he proceeded cautiously. "It would appear…er hrm…that blame falls on you for delivering this 'Wonderland' from its own time. War has been declared and you are given a day to prepare troops."

"I see," the Wizard mused, "so this Queen declares war on OZ has she? I haven't seen a good ole war in sometime, so, let it be known a declaration of war is declared on Wonderland."

"Shall I state a reason?" Bert inquired. He rather disfavored war, to be honest, and found the whole act of it too barbaric for his taste. Still what was he to do but dictate notes or learn and bask in his wisdom? He had actually bore witness to some movement up close of Wonderland and the army didn't match the might of the people of Oz. Still now was not the time to be cocky.

"Well," the Wizard pondered, "that is a fine question. Er hrm…well, how about some science fiction mumbo jumbo?" He caught the bewildered look on Bert's face and heaved a sigh. "Futuristic stuff Bert, really you should read the great books more often. We shall say that an interdimensional portal let loose this Wonderland upon us. We sought peace, naturally, but they threw it back in our faces. Go deliver my word."

Bert did not believe lying was the way to set things in motion, but, the Wizard had the final word and so he was to deliver it. As he left the chamber he wondered if war would really restore things to the way they were before.

* * *

Dorothy Gale opened her eyes slowly and saw clear blue skies overhead. She had landed back in OZ and was mighty relived in doing so. The trip was a little easier the second time, what with no tornado throwing her about in a rickety old house. She got her bearings and sure enough there was the yellow brick road that helped her out on her journey last time. She was sure her Aunt and Uncle were worrying a lot about her disappearance, but, it could not be helped. She was not brought here just so she could pass time; if only, but this time it seemed more urgent. Munchkin Land was a little ways behind her, so, while it would do her nicely to pay visit…it just wasn't in the cards this time.

Toto was under the weather of late so she would going solo this trip. Setting off in her rather short clothing; not too short for a girl her age, she walked with a song in her heart. She was not the naïve girl of the past who wept and wanted out the easy way. Dorothy thought of herself having grown in body and mind and the trials ahead this time would not phase her, if any at all. She moved a hand through her long brunette hair and found her friend the Scarecrow standing off to the side.

"Dorothy…is that you?" The Scarecrow was joyous as he recognized her. He walked upright towards her hardly missing a step; for his earlier time, yes he might have ambled to her losing balance, but now he was a perfect refined scarecrow. "I thought you were home where you wanted to be?"

"I was Scarecrow," Dorothy explained, "but a strange thing occurred whence I was in the barn one minute and the next I was transported here. I tried tapping my heels but it just didn't work. Surely things are bad over here to have summoned me this distance?"

"Well…there is that strange new world past the Emerald City. I suppose it could take some looking into…but I gotta tell the guys you're here. Hey Lion…Tin man…guess who is back?"

The Tin Man and the Lion hurried over once they heard Dorothy's name. They were quite excited to see their closest friend back in OZ. "Well I'll be," the Tin Man said, "I thought we would never see you again."

"I thought so too…but…circumstances aside I am glad to be back. So tell me…why is it suddenly so quiet over here?" Dorothy peered at each face affectionately and noted how they looked at one another.

"War is upon us," the Scarecrow said, "and a new threat is tearing apart our long held peace. I believe it has to do with this new world that doesn't quite fit in with our own. After you left things got pretty messy, politically speaking of course. Many tried to fill in for the Wizard, yours truly took a turn for the ole guy, but no one could quite make it work like him. Then one day he returned in the same air balloon he left us in last time. Now your back in OZ and rumors of the Wicked Witch's second coming has got everyone on their toes."

"I thought I did her in with the water," Dorothy furrowed a brow in thought; her mind racing at the notion the Witch could've survived that. "Tell me…what else has happened?"

"Things got scarier after that," the Tin Man filled in, "as clouds grew more amorous things in the Emerald City began to stir. The Ozian army was patrolling the border and even a few scouts were sent to get a peek at the new neighbors. It seems like playing cards of sorts are casting evil stares and are armed to the teeth, which I never really understood as an expression-."

"They scare me Dorothy," the Lion whimpered, "I thought I had found my courage…but just one stare from them and I want to cry to Mommy. Oh I would tear them up…but…there are so many of them." The Lion looked down ashamed at himself for such cowardice.

"Its ok Lion…bravery isn't an all time thing. We are allowed to be fearful of things on occasions. So why are you all gathered here now?" Dorothy petted the Lion's head and looked at each one hoping to know more about the situation.

"It has to do with the Wizard's assistant Bert. He sent us a message and we were quick to arrive here on the double," the Scarecrow provided her with a simple answer. With his intellect he could explain further, but, time was of the essence.

"A new world and you are gathered here…together? Something tells me us meeting here is no coincidence. War is nothing good and it can only lead to destruction…if left unadvised. I wonder what the Wizard is doing at this moment. It doesn't matter…help is needed right now-."

"Dorothy…you don't mean to-?" The Cowardly Lion began, but held himself from saying the likely answer.

"Yes…help from the other side. I know that evil is there…but in times of conflict there always resides a peaceful protestor. I intend to seek that help and turn the tide."

The three didn't wish for Dorothy to be hurt, and yet, neither could admit her plan would prove successful, given the show of enemy forces. The Scarecrow wanted to say something leader like but suddenly he was left with just a curt nod and together they began to set out for the other side. It was a long trek and they had to stop a few times to avoid patrols. Something about this war was eating away at all of them and perhaps each had their own reason for going out this far. Dorothy held her head high and hoped for the best.

* * *

The Red Queen sat on her throne with evil coals of hate in her pupils. She had gained a little weight since her last time seeing that brat and had hair of raven fury with a dress of black and red. Staring out at her army she bade for the white rabbit to speak.

"The Royal Queen of Hearts," the Rabbit trembled, "has assembled you all here to declare war on the intruding world." The Rabbit looked up at all the faces and did his best to fight his rising panic. "There are to be no alliances of any kind and anyone not killed on the battlefield shall swear to service under the Queen. This Wizard of OZ must be made an example of."

He is singing a different tune of late, the Queen smiled, and his words so match my own. This world shall be my own and I shall expand my Empire to the far reaches. I might repaint the Green City, but, a few land marks will remain untouched so no cry of folly is called. "What news on the battlefront?"

"OZ has assembled an Army to answer your declaration of War," the 3 Spades replied.

"Good…now have your men meet this army." The Queen commanded. With a raise of their weapons in salute they began to march off. "War is upon Wonderland and we shall do all in our power to see fit this war ends in our favor. Run the army of those enemies of ours into the ground and let the name Queen of Hearts put fear into the hearts of those who would oppose us!"

In the back of the courtyard stood a blond haired girl with a simple blue dress. Her blue eyes were alert and her figure stood out compared to her child like one prior to return. Alice was grown up, more or less, and having gotten used to murmurs issued behind her back she was now back in her childhood dreams. Her last encounter with the Queen nearly ended with her head chopped off. Safe to say seeing her again was as pleasant as it was last time. Watching the cards go off she slipped out amongst the decks.

"This is terribly awful," Alice fretted, "a war between Wonderland and OZ. I must go there and try to find someone who could help me."

"There is a way," a disembodied voice said, "but in order to avert what is, first and foremost, one must right the wrong set."

"What is the wrong Cheshire Cat?" Alice asked of the mysterious cat. While his advice was often times cryptic, it was sound once all the pieces fell into place.

"Wonderland does not belong," the Cheshire cat explained, "it is not where it should be. Time and space are awry and a balance has been thrown off. To right the wrong you must send Wonderland back the way it came."

"I do not understand," Alice stomped her foot, "what this have to do with the war and our current predicament?"

"I am not of time or space," he simply said, "rather I can be anywhere of my choosing. Wonderland is my favorite place; I like to think of it as home, when I can. Your presence here is not accidental; it serves a higher purpose, of course. Seek out Dorothy and right the wrong together, only then, shall things be set as they were."

"Wait…where do I find Dorothy?" Alice was blinded by a bright light and appearing before her was a floating red jewel.

"To return home…your hearts must be in sync and your minds as one. Wonderland and OZ return to their time and all is well in the Universe. Make haste…for I believe the War is about to start."

Alice sprinted through the dense forest and could hear the song of war in the wind. The Mad Hatter and March Hare were in the middle of a birthday party and the White Rabbit's bugle sounded in the distance. Hearing her breath in her ear she hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

On the battlefield Emerald Soldiers assembled before a mass of cards. The longing to fight emanated off their disgruntled faces and spearheading the battle were the Queen and the Wizard in person.

"So you are the Wizard of OZ?" The Queen of Hearts scoffed, her troops chortled at this. "You are nothing but a dried up old man in tacky clothes."

"And you're the Queen of Hearts," the Wizard smiled, "quite a deck of cards you rule over. However cards run out eventually and much like your luck it'll end soon."

"Wait!" Dorothy pushed her way through the ranks anxiously and was allowed so at the Wizard's doing. "War is not the answer to the unknown," she pleaded, "it is often the result of reckless abandon." Wonderland was so close…and yet getting there proved a bigger problem now. Maybe she could settle the war herself?

"Dorothy…while it does my old heart good to see you again, this matter is not for an innocent like you to handle. For the most part Dorothy; the simple truth is, you are not needed here for the time being. Head back to the city where it is safe. A declaration of war has been declared and in the rules of war it must be answered as seen fit. When it is safe I will find you and send you home, properly this time."

"C'mon Dorothy," the Scarecrow pleaded, "our part in this story is over. We can trust in the Wizard to see this through-."

"No…you can go if you wish. I will however not give up so easily…nor flee for that matter. I will do my part to make sure things don't happen at all." To prove her point she stood in the middle with her arms spread out.

"I'm joining her!" Alice joined the brunette in the middle and stood behind her. "War is not the answer and if you really thought it through…you would find that bloodshed is pointless! If you truly wish to sort things out through war still…you will have to through us."

"Thanks," Dorothy said, "I was kinda sweating it out for a while. My name is Dorothy from Kansas. I suppose I represent OZ in all its splendor."

"My name is Alice," she said, "and I have something that might help us. The Cheshire cat recommended its usefulness. It could possibly right the wrong, or so he says. It is red jewel of some sorts, thing is, I haven't the slightest clue as to what it does."

"Its alright…much like my ruby slippers it tends to work on its own at times." Dorothy eyed the opposition and saw the Cards ready arms. The Wizard had his soldiers assemble and all around them tension broke out. Looking back at Alice she saw her determination stand tall. They would see this through.

"Stop them! Seize them! Off with their heads!" The Queen yelled out. The Cards then rushed into the fold of battle. She looked across at the Wizard waiting for him to meet her. This was it…the moment when the world would be hers.

"We have to save Dorothy!" The Scarecrow rallied his friends. "All who are for stopping this mindless slaughter of innocence…charge forward and in the name of the Wizard let us settle things our way!" The Scarecrow charged forward and behind him came the fellow screams of his fellow Ozians.

"Courage…yes that will help now…courage…roar!" The Lion met some cards and swiped at them sending them flat on their backs. He then felt several launch at him flattening him on his stomach.

"Hang in there Lion!" The Tin Man swiped at the cards with his Ax and sent them into the air. Getting his friend up he held a few cards at bay as they tried to rush them. "That was quite a roar you had there."

"Thanks…I've been holding it in," the Lion blushed. Looking over at Dorothy and the blond haired girl he saw the Cards readying another assault.

"Well Queen…it looks like neither side is letting up. You still wish for this to end badly?" The Wizard watched her fidget as the emerald soldiers began pushing the Cards back. It looked like a blood vessel was about to pop on her forehead.

"This is only the first wave…I could hold you at bay all day if need be," she grinned. Sure enough at her command more decks of Cards assembled behind her and the Emerald Soldiers nearly fell down in exhaustion.

Dorothy and Alice both had to be careful as sharp weapons went by them. It was a frightening battle and one the two of them didn't want to see dragged on for days. Dorothy thought of the jewel Alice mentioned and thought now was a good as time as any. "Alice…that jewel you have…perhaps the power it holds can power up my ruby slippers?" They had been dull in color since she arrived and maybe with enough juice they could each be home in time for supper.

"It is worth a try. However we only have one chance. I am afraid if this should break…we might be stuck here." Alice held up the jewel and found her free hand clasped in Dorothy's.

"This simple phrase saved me a long time ago. It is bound to help any in need of a quick trip home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

"Your up to something Wizard! You fools get the girl…she is using magic!" The Queen held out her weapon and led the way. There was no way she would let Alice ruin her plans again.

"Dorothy…you should've left while you had the chance. Blast…it looks like I will have to save you." The Wizard headed into battle and shoved a few Cards over. He could see the Queen and as he saw the jewel glow brighter he saw the ruby slippers react.

"Dorothy look out!" The Scarecrow held up his arm to ward off a spear and saw his arm fall to his feet. It hurt little and he caught her worried look. "Keep chanting Dorothy…and take care. This might be goodbye…so…don't take this wrong way…but I don't want to see you back. You deserve to be in your own world and to have your own adventures with a group of people who will be with you till the end."

Dorothy found herself crying and as the chanting carried on she felt herself slipping away. Alice's hand felt invisible in hers and all around her the scene of the battlefield was disappearing. She found her voice a mere whisper and as Wonderland vanished away from her she closed her eyes tight. A face appeared before her closed mind and it looked haunted, a green visage of an enemy long destroyed. The face looked sad, what coud it mean? Just as fast as it apepared it vanished and Dorothy found herself seeing familiar grounds. Her adventures in OZ were finally over and now she found herself relieved to saying, 'there's no place like home' and actually meant it as she made it through to the other side.

THE END


End file.
